


Yan loves his proxies

by candy_coated_eyes



Category: Library of Ruina (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Distortion, Gen, M/M, future smut possibly, proxies will distort, yan doesn't die, yan has ego
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:40:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29929425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candy_coated_eyes/pseuds/candy_coated_eyes
Summary: Yan decides instead of following his newest prescript to go to the library. he defeat them, achieving EGO in the process, and run away severely injured. He unbooks the proxies after several hours work and now the proxies have to deal with Yan and the Index. Yan because they love him and he has saved them. The Index because the prescripts betrayed them to their deaths. what might happen to the poor proxies with their world shattered?Depending on where the plot-line takes me there may be smut in the future. rating will change appropriately when i come across that.
Relationships: Yan/Esther(Library of ruina)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	1. Please Don't Leave Me Yet

Yan stumbled toward the Library’s exit, clutching the books of Esther, Gloria, and Hubert to his chest. He quietly made his way through the dark streets of district twelve into a broken house. He fell to the floor and began to manipulate the books.. His tears blurring his vision as he spent hours upon hours, from the darkness of eight pm till two am, figuring out how to unbook his lover and friends.

Hubert formed first, kneeling and huffing with effort to breath. “Uhg~ mph… my head...” 

Gloria came next. Worrying quickly over Hubert and helping him stand. “I am here Hubert~ let’s get you on your feet.~”

Esther came last, focusing on Yan easily. He cried out in worry, “Yan, what, how, why, where?”.  
Yan cried as they noticed him finally. Falling to the ground as a pool of blood forms around his thin frail body.  
Gloria and Hubert look at Yan, finally noticing him. Watching Esther scoops his bleeding boyfriend into his arm. “You two. Go find medical supplies. Hurry.”

Gloria doesn’t think, just grabs Hubert’s hand and runs, seeking out medical supplies. Hubert quickly follows, his eyes darting to and fro as he sought out any nooks or crannies Gloria might miss.

Esther strokes Yan’s face, his brow furrowed in worry. He can only apply pressure to the wounds Yan has. ‘Yan has far too many wounds… what has happened? Last thing I remember is… The Library…’

“Yan,” he says, “did you… did you go to the library for us? To retrieve us?”

Yan nods, his face pale as snow, speaking quietly with a smile and tears “why would i ever leave you behind?”

Esther cried, “save your energy Yan. stay awake.”

Yan breathed slowly. Esther held him, pressing their foreheads together. Yan slowly struggled to keep his eyes open. Esther felt his warm body get colder as time went on and blood was lost. He prayed that the others got here soon enough. The wounds began to clot on their own. Yan fell asleep. His small chest barley rising and falling. His warmth began to return. Esther cried in relief as Yan rested.

Soon Hubert and Gloria returned with a pair of medical bags in hand. They dropped them, seeing Yan stilled and Esther crying. Assuming the worst they rushed forward crying. “Yan!”  
Esther sneers at them, “He is alive, just hurt. Hurry up. He might be if we don't clean these wounds.”


	2. The Calm Before The Distortion

Yan awakes quickly as antiseptic burns his wounds, Crying out in pain. Esther restrains him firmly. He slowly relaxes as they move onto applying medication and wrapping the wounds.

His head dizzy, he pulls Esther into a kiss. Esther makes a muffled noise before shifting and hovering above him, Kissing Yan passionately. Hubert ‘Ahems’ and Esther pulls back panting.

Gloria shifts nervously, “we should find shelter. It seems to be close to four oclock as sweepers are beginning to sniff us out…”

Esther picks up Yan who wakes up more. No longer delirious he looks around. He relaxes into Esther’s shoulder.

Esther whispers to Yan “why couldn’t you just leave us behind? I love you too much… please never get hurt or do something this risky again…”

Yan buried his face into Esther’s shoulder, blushing wildly. He mumbles, “I love you too…”

Esther commands to other two while Holding Yan, “Let us get going. We need to find shelter, and quickly. Yan’s blood will attract the sweepers faster then a cat after a mouse.”

The quartet move quickly through the streets looking for a hotel or an open place to stay for the night. Eventually someone takes a risk and opens their doors to Index members.

Yan stares behind Esther weakly. He reaches out a hand with his last bits of energy and fires a golden shot off into the crowd of sweepers behind them. The Proxies look at Yan but say nothing. Rushing into the building just as the owner shut the door and locked it firmly.

They were led to a room quietly. Hubert paid for the room quietly. Gloria grabbed the key and unlocked the door. Yan limply laid in Esther’s arms, breathing and struggling to stay awake, he mumbled quietly under his breath.

Esther laid him on one of the beds and curled around him. Yan shifted and kissed at Esther’s face. His soft pink lips eventually claimed by Esther’s possessively. Esther moved his tongue inside of Yan’s mouth, licking around and playing with Yan’s tongue. Yan made small noises and clung to Esther. His craving for affection soon sated, Yan pulled away. His eyes opening and the earth and honey tones that made up his eyes focusing on Esther. Yan breathed and the smell of Esther was on his breath. Esther smiled and snuggled Yan close.

Gloria squealed happily waking them both with her squealing. “I am sorry you two just. So cute having your little romantic moment!!”

Hubert sighed and hid his head under a pillow, having gone to bed instead of staring at his friends make out like a sane human being.

Esther curls back around Yan, not caring in the slightest. Yan, the newest of the group, squeaked at this action. Esther chuckled quietly to himself, deciding to tease his Yan a little. He shifted his head into the crook of Yan’s neck, breathing hotly onto it.

Yan squealed but didn’t move him. Just blushing and letting Esther into his personal space. He began to fall asleep with Esther there. Gloria quiet clapping her hands together in the background.


	3. Where Treasure Lays, There Soon Will Be Dragons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the treasure has been claimed. three dragons guard it with their lives.

Later that night,  
Esther awoke and looked up at Yan. A voice whispers in his head "look at Your Yan. He got so hurt for you. He forged prescripts to make your life better. Isn't he so weak? His body wounded and fragile? He needs you to care for him".

Esther glanced over to the other's. He sat up and began to pace. He stopped at the foot of Gloria and Hubert's bed. Staring at the wall as the kind and sweet voice spoke again "Yan needs you to protect him. And I can make you stronger."

"…"

Esther closes his eyes and whispers "continue"

"I will change you, but you will be recognizable to him. You won't be alone. Wake your friends. I will convince them"

Esther looked over. Contemplating.

Yan awoke and shivered. Getting up quietly. His body weak, he sleepily walked towards Esther. Esther, who was too deep in his head to notice his partner, stood there. Yan tilted backward, his head easily hitting the hard edge of the bed. Esther looked over and briskly walked over. He knelt beside him as the voice spoke again,"you owe him your life. Now protect his. I will change you and make it possible and you will not be alone. Lay him back in bed."

Esther did as told. Cradling Yan close to him and slowly swaying to the soft bed. Laying him down, Esther stole a kiss. He savored him, tasting his sweetened lips and drinking in the sight of his gently shut eyes.

Esther removed himself. He walked over to the other's. He woke them quickly and whispered to them with power. They began to hear the voice as well.

Gloria spoke up, " Sssssoooo, you want us to help protect your dear Yanny?~ hmmm?"

Esther blushed slightly, "yes… I cannot do it alone… He is our… treasure. Golden and beautiful… and so ever rare and…"

Hubert and Gloria shush him as the voice took over. Yan awoke again, him attempting to move and regretting it. He couldn't see,however temporarily, and began to panic. "Esther?! Where are you? Glori...Gloria?... hhuu… Hubert?..."

Hopelessness filled his body as the sound of bodies crackling and changing occur outside of his abilities. "Esther!"

Esther returned to him soon after his final cry. "I am here Yan."

He picked up Yan gently. Water sliding coolly through all his wounds and settling there. Digging in and removing dirt and other impurities before leaving. Yan cries and clings to Esther. He is quieted with a gentle hug. "That was just me Yan. Rest. You are safe."

Yan nodded and clung to Esther tightly. His face buried in cloth. Yan's pale hair began to get soaked as Esther tucked his head over Yan's. 

The quartet left the hotel with a monstrous elegance.


	4. Acceptence Of A Painful Truth

Yan slowly came too as they entered an old abandoned church. He nuzzled into Esther breathing in his scent and mumbling happily. Esther pet his head and sat down. Gloria hummed and sat near. Hubert huffed and stood guard. Esther whispered “My treasure… Our sweet treasure…”

Gloria began patrolling the area quietly, blocking off entrances she found by melting them closed. 

Yan pulled back and looked at Esther. He gasped and gaped. Esther brushed back Yan’s hair. Slowly easing it out of it’s sideways ponytail. “What is wrong dear Yan?”

Yan mumbles and quietly cups Esther's face, pushing the hair out of the way of the eye that shall eternally cry. Esther nuzzled into Yan’s hand sweetly. Yan tears up and sobs. Hubert picks up Yan in his arms, holding him gently but firmly. Yan looked at him and felt his face, the bark of his new mask making him intensely worried. “H-Hubert?..”

Yan blushed as Esther took him back. He couldn’t help but relax as Esther started to hum. Yan watched as Gloria came in. He laughed as he snuggled into Esther’s cold embrace. 

It was not a happy laugh, Esther could tell. He held the other firmly. Yan began to sob and shake. His eyes hazy, “i… i got you back? I got you back! I… i... What was the price…”

Esther kissed him and shifted them to lay on the ground together. "Gloria, Hubert please go find a mass of blankets and pillows… I'll stay here and comfort Yan."

The two looked at each other. Gloria giggles and Hubert rolls his eyes. They leave.

Esther connects his lips again to the hysterical Yan's. The kiss muffleing his laughter. Yan slowly began to relax. Esther slides his tongue in and possessively grips Yan's waist. Yan relaxes finally and kisses back. His arms wrap around Esther tightly and holds him close, Stroking his hair. Esther hummed and broke the kiss.

Yan whimpered. His lips bruised from the intensity and roughness of the kiss. Esther cupped his face and connected their foreheads together. “You have us all to you now and forever. We love you Yan. me especially. We want to protect you so relax. We will protect you. We love you.”

Yan relaxed and gave in. His heart warmed by the other’s words he nodded softly, “alright. I love you too.”


End file.
